Happy Ending Princess
by oyukiu123
Summary: It's full love I hope you all like it!.


Naruto entered the dark cave Sasuke behind him following Naruto "I found her all the way far back" Naruto said Sasuke only nods.

1 HOUR LATER

Naruto stops walking so does Sasuke there was a gient ice wall right in front of them

"There she is" Naruto said

pointing to a girl about there age but a bit younger inside the ice wall frozen inside she was asleep for right now

"I'll take her out" Sasuke said

Naruto nods as he see Sasuke start a chidori she put inside the ice wall it came into little peaces Sasuke saw the girl starting to fall he couth her she had pink hair had a crown on and a pink and baby blue kimono but no shoes her kimono was ripped and the crown was falling onto the side of her head she had lots of cuts and different things.

Tsunade…Tsunade! Naruto yelled Tsunade appeared in front of them she looked at the girl "Princess Sakura!?" Tsunade yelled "Princess Sakura?" Sasuke and Naruto said Tsunade nodded "I'll tell you more once we get to my office" Tsunade said disappearing with the Princess in her arms Sasuke and Naruto followed.

2 HOURS LATER (Think of the story from your imagination)

"So that's what happened" Tsunade said finishing the story Naruto,Sasuke looked at the princess that was behind Tsunade Naruto left and Tsunade smirked "So your going to take care of her thru the night" Tsunade said leaving the room Sasuke went next to the Princess and smirked he got chair and started to sleep.

Sasuke opened his eyes he looked at the bed there was no Sakura there

"Princess?" Sasuke said

"Yes?" was a sweet voice behind him

he looked behind him there was the Princess smiling at him

"You must be Sasuke?" Sakura said

Sasuke nods and calls Tsunade and Naruto but they appear before he even touches him phone

"Princess your awake!" Tsuande said hugging her

"Hello Tsunade-san!" Sakura said

hugging back

"Sakura you'll be staying with Sasuke ok?" Tsuande said

Sakura nods Tsuande touches Sakura's vital point Sakura falls and Tsunade passes her to Sasuke,Sasuke then dissapers with Sakura in his arms.

Sakura opens her eyes and gets up a sleeping Sasuke was asleep on a chair again Sakura smiles and kisses his lips Sasuke's eyes open and he looks at Sakura,Sakura stops kissing him and looks at him

"Oh I-im sorry!" Sakura said blushing

Sasuke nods and leaves the room.Sasuke was in the bathroom he touches him lips and smirks

"No prob" Sasuke said to himself.

"Sasuke you look so much like Tonshi so much" Sakura said starting to cry

"Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke said Sakura nods and smiles "I'm so alright" Sakura said Sasuke nods and goes outside.

When Sasuke left Sakura left the house also she ran of somewhere not putting the shoes on that Sasuke had bought her she went to a park "T-the castle isen't here anymore" Sakura said "My castle" Sakura whispered she looked down she then left back home.

"Where were you?" Sasuke said

seing Sakura enter the house

"At the park" Sakura said

Sasuke nods

"If you get scared go to my room" Sasuke said

Sakura nods and gets on her own bed then falls asleep.

Sakura stands up panting

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled

Sasuke comes running into the room

"What?" Sasuke said

Sakura huggs him Sasuke looks at her but huggs back a little

"Bad Dream?" Sasuke said

Sakura nods Sasuke puts Sakura on her bed and he sleeps on the couch next to her.

Sasuke opens his eyes and see Sakura next to him asleep on his chest he smirked and let her keep on sleeping.

Sakura opened her eyes and moved her head a bit until she felt something warm on her lips maybe her pillow she though Sakura opened her eyes and gasped she was kissing Sasuke again

"OHHH IM SO SO SO SORRY SASUKE!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled

"It's ok" Sasuke said smirking he got her and kissed back Sasuke on top of her

"Tem.---e" Naruto said appearing and saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing he took out his camara and took a picture of them he then left.

Naruto appered in Tsunade's office he showed her the picture and Tsunade smirked she then went to show it to everyone in konoha that they would be getting married soon.

Sasuke stopped kissing Sakura he saw she was already panting

"S-sorry" Sasuke said

turning away

"Yeah" Sakura said turning away to

"Sorry again" Sasuke said Sakura nods and Sasuke then left to take a bath while Sakura made the food.

When Sasuke and Sakura finished eating they went outside for a bit Sasuke showed Sakura everyone from the villige.

2 YEARS LATER

Sakura walks out of the mall with Ino,Hinata,Tenten,and Temari they all go there seprate ways Sakura now had her own house with the help of her friends and Tsuande.Sakura went inside her house and rested on her couch "Sasuke you could come out" Sakura said Sasuke came out of the closet and smirked "You have gotten preety good on your ninja skills" Sasuke said Sakura only Hn'd and smirked "Stop missing me so much in your home Sasuke" Sakura said turning to him "I don't" Sasuke said "Ok then prove it" Sakura said very close to Sasuke,Sasuke looked at her got her and kissed her Sakura smired and let go "See you miss me" Sakura said Sasuke gulped and turned away "Don't worry about it" Sakura said touching his hair she kissed back he did also "Ive been wanting to…..tell you that…..ive always…..loved you"Sakura said thru kisses "Me…..to" Sasuke said.

LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND YOU WILL NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!!!!.




End file.
